date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamai
are the fifth Spirit(s) to appear and the fourth Spirit(s) saved by Shido. Summary Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for some unknown reasons that may be related with her teleportation between dimensions sometime in the past, she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of Spirits because they often cause a major storm in an area, that occur every time they come to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shido while he and his classmates were having a field trip in the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decided that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shido first will be the winner and will be considered as the real Yamai. It was around this time, thanks to Reine, that the Yamai Sisters transfer into Shido’s high school and the beginning of both Yamai sisters and Shido's battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fought. Thankfully, Shido forcefully interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, Sandalphon, and gave them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They pondered on that idea until they finally accepted their wish to live along with each other. Both of them got their power sealed at the same time when they gave Shido a thank you kiss. Due to their stable mental state after being sealed, they didn't need to transfer into Shido's classroom, but the one next door to his. Appearance Being identical twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However, looking closely, both still had their own individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. Kaguya's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Yuzuru Yamai She has "the body of a model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 158cm, and her three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost complete opposites to each other. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she must speak like this because she is a Spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Shido". She also speaks in a third-person perspective sometimes. History Yamai Tempest Kaguya and Yuzuru both appear in this world around the Pacific Ocean. However, their arrival creates a cyclone that pushed them near the shore of Arubi Island, causing a violent storm to occur in that area. After descending on the ground, Kaguya declares to Yuzuru that after a battle record of 25 victories 25 loses, and 49 draws, her magical eye has already predicted her victory, to which Yuzuru makes fun of Kaguya, saying that there are no examples of Kaguya’s magical eye hitting its prediction. As they prepare to once again clash, their battle is paused by Shido who yells for them to stop. Seeing Shido’s presences, Kaguya suggests an alternative contest by using a third person to judge. She proposes that the last contest be to see the one who can seduce Shido. Agreeing to these conditions, Yuzuru accepts the challenge and states that she will win because she is the more charming one. As they follow Shido back to the museum where all other students were, Shido tells them to change their Astral Dresses to match the summer uniform from his school. Afterwards Reine creates a cover story from them, telling the rest of the class that they are exchange students that will transfer in next semester, but decided to join earlier for the trip. As the two continue their attics to seduce Shido, they inform him that there was only once an original Yamai, but that person split into the two of them after traveling into this world multiple times. The personality of the original is gone, so one of them must become the main personality for Yamai. They will use Shido to decided which one of them is worthy of becoming the new Yamai. Afterwards, the two sisters leave to talk to Reine, who informs them that she can help them win Shido over. The two then decided to change the signs for the public bath, tricking Shido into entering the girl’s side. Then, the two continued their antics at trying to seduce Shido. However, their antics only result in another fight between the two them, with Yuzuru making fun of Kaguya’s scrawny body, while Kaguya returns the insult by calling Yuzuru overweight. However, the conversation soon ends, as Shido struggles to escape before people start to enter the bath. After the bath, Reine decides to put Kaguya in Tohka’s room and Yuzuru in Origami’s room. As Kaguya eats the Pokey given to her by Ai Mai and Mii, she starts a conversation with Tohka, who is impressed by all the difficult words that Kaguya knows. After remembering that Tohka was the girl that Shido was carrying on his back, she inquires to know more about Shido from Tohka. Meanwhile, Yuzuru also seeks advice from her new roommates at winning over the other gender, to which Origami begins to give a reply. After Shido returns to his room, both Kaguya and Yuzuru sneak in while wearing Yukatas. As they continue their seduction tactics, Shido becomes flustered and flees from his room. During the next day, the group goes to the beach in their swimsuits. They then request Shido to put sunblock on their bodies. Afterwards, Reine arranges for a volleyball game, with Shido, Kaguya, and Yuzuru on one team against Tohka, Origami, and herself. Despite initially losing, they were able to turn the tide as soon as they started cooperating together. After the battle, Kaguya requests to talk to Shido in private. When Shido asks why she talks the way she does, she replies that it is necessary for a Spirit with a super and tragic backstory. Then, tells him that she should choose Yuzuru as the person who lives, citing how Yuzuru was the cuter one. Despite not wanting to disappear, she wants Yuzuru to live on more. Before she leaves, she threatens to Shido to blow away the island if he does not choose Yuzuru. A few minutes later, Yuzuru appears before Shido and requests that he chooses Kaguya, since she has a more charming personality. Similar to her sister, she threatens misfortune to Shido’s friends if he does not choose Kaguya. Later that night, as Shido is discussing to Tohka the situation between Kaguya and Yuzuru, both of them overhear the conversation. Angry that the other one is choosing to sacrifice themselves, they both agree that the only way to settle the matter is with a battle. Assuming their Astral Dresses and Angel, both of them take to the sky and start fighting again. However, the fight is interrupted by Shido and Tohka, after the later used his Sandalphon to split the sky in two. He tells both of them that he can offer a third choice: both of them living together in exchange for their Spirit powers. As the two imagine what it would be like to go the school together, they both start crying, with both saying that they want to live with each other. However, the moment is interrupted by the ship that had sent an army of units to capture them. However, the two easily counter by combing their Angels together to reveal its true form: . Their true Angel takes the form of a bow, which they use to shot an arrow that destroys all the units and pierces through the . Afterwards, they both descend on the ground and thank Shido for his help. They then both kiss him at the same time. However, much to their surprise, their Astral Dresses start to disappear. As Tohka appears, Kaguya tells her that Shido suddenly stripped them of their clothes, and Yuzuru bemoans that she can’t be a bride anymore. The next day, the Yamai Sisters appear and declare Shido to be their shared possession. They then join Origami and Tohka in clinging onto Shido. Miku Lily After being sealed the Yamai Sisters transfer into the class next door to Shido, as their mental states are stable as long as they are together. Later, the Yamai sisters are in school, listening to Ai's conference on the Tenou Festival. They seem to fit quite well in human society, getting along well with each other. Maybe too well, as Shido thought to himself. When Origami fights with Tohka over Shido, Kaguya and Yuzuru join in as well, claiming that Shido is their shared property. This fight makes Tonomachi nominates Shido as the Tenou Festival executive member. During the day of the Festival, Kaguya and Yuzuru, while dressed as maids, spot Shido dressed as Shiori and tease him about his cuteness. They are later shown attracting people to the Maid Cafe alongside Tohka. Later, when Shido's group is going to perform without having enough members, Kaguya and Yuzuru arrive to help him, saying that they heard what happened from Kotori. They know how to play music from their previous music talent competitions. Kaguya was good with the drums, while Yuzuru knew how to play the bass. Moments before they have to perform, the twins and Tohka are not too nervous. The Yamai Sisters even praise Tohka for having to play the tambourine. When the Festival results are announced, Kaguya and Yuzuru say that, since they helped, it was obvious they would win. When Miku get angry at losing, she decides to summon , and the Angel's power is enough to brainwash both Kaguya and Yuzuru, forcing them to attack Shido and Tohka. Miku Truth Kaguya, Yuzuru and Yoshino are still controlled by Miku, and they offer her drinks and massages to calm her down. Kaguya gets upset when Miku praises Yuzuru's drink, but then Miku apologizes to Kaguya, saying that she feels in heaven. Later, when Miku sees Kurumi helping Shido, she gets angry and tells Kaguya and Yuzuru to go with her back to the stage. Once Shido and Kurumi approached Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru used 's powers to defend Miku. When Kurumi sends Shido towards Miku with a clone, the Yamai Sisters are unable to help due to being overrun by the clones. When Shido and Miku get out of Kurumi's shadow, Miku has the Yamai sisters chase after Shido and Kurumi, only to be slowed down by 's Second Bullet, . After that, Miku is upset about the things Shido told her, and Kaguya and Yuzuru try to cheer her up by tell her to not think about him. When Miku asks the others what they think about Shido rescuing Tohka, the Yamai twins and Yoshino claim that Shido would even risk his life to save her. The twins appear once again outside the DEM building when Miku decides to assist Shido in rescuing Tohka. Even though Shido call out to them, the sisters and Yoshino don't listen to him. While Mana is fighting Jessica, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru try to fight her, but they just end up saying that she is more powerful than the other Wizards, so they start attacking the AST instead. Soon after, when Origami appears with the SSS CR-Unit, she is surprised to know that Kaguya and Yuzuru are Spirits. Even so, the Yamai Sisters threaten to kill Origami if she goes against Miku. After Miku loses her hold on the Spirits, Kaguya and Yuzuru help Yoshino deal with the attacking Wizards, but are later attacked by Origami. Kaguya uses her powers to strike her down, but Yuzuru goes to help her and ask her what is happening. She then leaves Origami with the other AST members. When Inverse Tohka attacks Shido, Kaguya and Yuzuru intercept and save him from her attack at the last moment. After saying that this wasn't hard for them to accomplish, the twins throw Shido towards Tohka so that he can save her. Once that incident is over, Shido passes by the Maid Cafe in order to visit Miku, only to get teased by Kaguya and Yuzuru for not being dressed as Shiori. Natsumi Search The Yamai Sisters, along with the other Spirits, see Miku clinging on the Shido. The Yamai Sisters scold Miku, declaring Shido to be their shared property. As Miku apologizes to Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters over what she did, Miku tells the Spirits that she was about to give Shido a good-bye kiss. Miku then says that they should all share that kiss, scaring the other Spirits as they run away from Miku. After arriving late to school, Shido is confronted by the Yamai Sisters, who are wearing their gym clothes. Due to Natsumi’s pranks, the two chase after Shido, while wearing their school swimsuits. They demand that Shido give back the clothes he stole from them, as well as Yuzuru wanting revenge for drenching her clothes with water. They proceed to chase after Shido, who runs away confused over what is happening. After finding out that Natsumi had transformed into one of his friends, the Spirit told Shido that every day someone would disappear if he could not find her. As a result, Shido begins to have a date with every suspect in each of the photos that Natsumi gave him. The last date during the first day was with Yuzuru. Yuzuru scolds Shido for being late, to which he apologizes. Shido then notices that Kaguya isn’t here, which he feels odd since the two are always together. Yuzuru asks if she along isn’t enough, to which Shido denies, but adds that it was rare to see them apart. Yuzuru tells Shido that she and Kaguya share one mind and body, but she will be the one hogging Shido today. As the go for a walk, Yuzuru ask Shido which one of the twins he likes more. As Shido struggles to give an answer, Yuzuru scolds him for being indecisive. Shido asks him which one she wants to choose. Yuzuru replies that if she chooses Kaguya, she would praise Shido, but she would be both happy and angry if he chooses her. Yuzuru tells Shido that she and Kaguya share likes and distastes, so Kaguya also cares a great deal for Shido. Feeling that she has said too much, Yuzuru runs away while telling Shido to take care of Kaguya. The next day, Kaguya runs into Shido’s house, telling him that she hasn’t seen Yuzuru since yesterday. In order to calm Kaguya down, lies to Kaguya by telling her that Yuzuru has gone for an inspection. For Shido’s date with Kaguya, the two of them went out for bowling. However, during the date, Kaguya request a match, in which the loser has to fill out one request for the winner. After Kaguya wins, she tells Shido that for the next ten minutes he has to vow that he will not be surprised what she does, and also he must swear that to never tell anyone what happens during that time. As Shido agrees, Kaguya lies down on Shido’s lap, and starts crying, telling Shido that she knows they can’t find Yuzuru, and begs for Shido to find her sister. During the last day, Kaguya is among the final suspects. As Natsumi’s mirror appears in front of them, telling her that each one of them will start to disappear every 10 minutes if they can’t figure out who she is. Kotori and Origami suggest that Yuzuru was the imposter, since she was the first person to disappear. Hearing this caused Kaguya’s to distort her face in displeasure, as she felt that they were accusing her sister of being the criminal. However, declaring Yuzuru as the culprit causes Origami to disappear. Angered by Natsumi’s actions, Kaguya yells for Natsumi to give her sister and friends back. As she tries to punch the mirror, she is easily blown back. Kotori tells Kaguya that her current Reiryoku levels make her unable to do anything to Natsumi. After Kotori hastily declares Tohka to be the suspect, Kaguya is the next person to disappear. However, after Shido figures out that Natsumi had transformed into Yoshinon, Natsumi’s mirror releases all of her captives, including both Kaguya and Yuzuru. However, angered that Shido had seen her true form for a second time, Natsumi uses her to transform everyone into children before flying away. Natsumi Change The Yamai twins are among the Spirits that got turned into children by Natsumi. While the other girls are bothering Shido, Kaguya and Yuzuru are trying to steal Kotori's Chupa Chups. When Reine arrives to help Shido, she has Kaguya and Yuzuru apologize to Kotori, claiming that they wouldn't like it if someone else ate their candy. The sisters sleep in Kotori's room afterwards. When Shido goes to school, Tohka, Origami and the Yamai sisters enter the classroom, causing some misunderstandings which cause them to call Shido a "lolicon". When Natsumi causes further trouble for them, they leave the school. Soon after that, Natsumi uses to turn the Itsuka residence into a zoo, with every girl dressed like an animal (Kaguya being a monkey). Later, they help during Natsumi's fight with Ellen. Once she is wounded by the Wizard, the Spirits transform back to normal. When Shido is trying to convince Natsumi that she can be beautiful without her powers, Kaguya and Yuzuru take care of her hair. They reveal then that Yuzuru won the 71st competition, the shampoo battle, while Kaguya won the 72nd contest, the hair caring contest. Later on, when the Spirits are deciding Natsumi's clothes, Kaguya suggests a gothic outfit. When Natsumi tries to escape the Ratatoskr underground facility disguised as Kotori, she tries to convince the Yamai twins and Miku that she is ugly, and evil, but they remind her about the things Shido went through to save them. Afterwards, Kaguya and Yuzuru help the Spirits trying to destroy the DEM artificial satellite, using their powers of wind to try to delay the descent of the satellite. However, they are attacked by Bandersnatch while doing it. Thanks to Natsumi coming to their aid, they only end up with some light injuries. Kaguya and Yuzuru both agree to be Natsumi's friends. When Shido finally seals Natsumi's powers, the Yamai Sisters, along with the other Spirits, mock Shido for being so daring. Tobiichi Angel When Shido meets with Tohka to go to school together, she tells him that Kaguya and Yuzuru went ahead on a competition on who would reach the school first. After Origami kidnaps Shido, Tohka and the Yamai Sisters return to the Spirits mansion, joking about Shido being weak. The twins are the only ones that suspect it's strange for him not to appear this late. Once they arrive at the mansion, a funny scene ensues when Miku tries to hug the three of them, but they both dodge her. However, while the four girls discuss Shido and Origami's absence, the spacequake alarm sounds. The girls try to go to the nearest shelter, but they are stopped by Origami. Once she attacks the Spirits with a new CR-Unit, Kaguya and Yuzuru are the first to manifest their limited Astral Dresses and Angel to stop Origami, but she uses her Territory to obstruct the sisters’ movements. Miku uses Gabriel to restrain Origami, while Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru charge at her with their Angels. However, Origami used a super dense Territory to blow away Gabriel's pipes and paralyze Tohka and the Yamai sisters. Later, Tohka wakes up to find Kaguya collapsed on the floor. Origami held Yuzuru by the neck and preparing to pierce her stomach with her sword. However, Kaguya gets angry at this and manages to break Origami's CR-Unit with her lance. Furious at Kaguya, Origami activates her Territory again to overwhelm them, forcing Tohka to be close to inversing again. Just as Origami is about to stab Yuzuru again, Tohka manifests her full Astral Dress. After Tohka blows Origami away with Sandalphon, as she confirms that Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku are safe. When Kaguya sees her Astral Dress, she praises Tohka and asks her to teach her how to manifest it. Yuzuru, however, asks if Origami is alright, to which Tohka replies to she is not dead at least. When Tohka checks up on Miku, she imitates the Yamai sisters’ voices to get a kiss from Tohka, but the twins warn her about it and get angry afterwards. When Origami appears in the sky as a Spirit, the four girls are surprised. Kaguya and Yuzuru carry Miku by her shoulders so as to not hinder Tohka. After Shido interrupts Tohka and Origami's fight, all the Spirits, including Kaguya and Yuzuru, are sent to the hospital to treat their wounds. Yoshino wipes Kaguya's face with a wet cloth, and she acts tough, even though tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Yuzuru teases her about that. When Shido asks about Origami, the Yamai twins comment on how powerful she looked. Later, they spy on Shido when he tries to seal Tohka's powers. Afterwards, they tease him for feeding Tohka. When Inverse Origami appears, Kaguya and Yuzuru, along with the other girls, gasp in terror. The Yamai twins use their powers to lift Shido up when he decides to face Origami. While flying, the sisters treat Shido like a child, saying that he flies skillfully. When Ellen confronts them, Kaguya charges at her, giving Yuzuru the chance to throw Shido towards Origami, only for him to find that she is beyond salvation now. Tobiichi Devil Kaguya and Yuzuru first appear in the New Timeline, when Shido and Tohka are about to go to school. Kaguya thinks Shido was staring at their chests, to which Yuzuru replies that it's only a natural reflex for males. After Kaguya forgives Shido, Yuzuru teases her about having a diary with indecent delusions of Shido. They both run off to school soon after that. While Shido is dating Origami, the Yamai sisters are playing video games at the Spirits’ mansion. Suddenly, they feel something had happened. Soon after, they use their powers to save Fraxinus from Inverse Origami. When Shido states that he wants to save Origami, the Yamai sisters agree to help him from the skies by providing a distraction for Demon King ’s attacks. Once Origami is sealed, the twins wait for her to arrive in the classroom. Kaguya still holds a grudge against her for what happened in the Old Timeline. Meanwhile, Yuzuru is just happy that Origami changed her view on Spirits. They retreat to their classroom once they greet Origami good morning. Itsuka Disaster As Shido and Tohka make their way to school, Kaguya and Yuzuru show up and tease Shido for holding Tohka’s scarf, comparing it to holding the leash of a dog. The duo then runs away to school, with Shido and Tohka in pursuit of them. After arriving at the front entrance, they inform Shido it was just a joke, though Yuzuru also adds that it was because the Kaguya was jealous. During the physical examination, the Yamai sisters decided to compete with each other by seeing who can come closest to a set value. Like everyone else, they were stunned when Shido suddenly collapsed. As the Spirits waited in the underground facility to hear Shido’s condition, the Yamai Sisters scold Natsumi for her negative thought process on the grounds that Tohka might believe it. As Reine arrives and explains the situation, she tells everyone that they need to kiss Shido in order to restore the Path to normal. As Tohka asks is everyone else had kissed Shido before, Kaguya asks Tohka how she thought Shido sealed away their powers. However, before they could proceed, Shido had disappeared from his hospital bed. After finally finding Shido, they were shocked by how he was using everyone’s power, but even more so by the new flirtatious personality he had. As Kotori gave the Yamai Sisters the command the physically restrain Shido, he easily avoided them by using Natsumi’s powers to transform every present into Shiori. The Yamai Sisters and the others were issued a challenge by Shido, to make him fall for everyone on a date. During the Yamai Sisters date with Shido, the worked together to seduce Shido through a combination of their swimsuits and eating ice cream. During the final battle to save Shido, the Yamai Sisters quickly assumed their Limited Astral Dresses, to which Kotori scolded them since they could only use their powers for five minutes, and they couldn’t waste any time using them for a strong bravado. As they glide through the sky, both summon their Angels. Kaguya lance breaks through the barrier surrounding Shido, allowing Yuzuru to restrict Shido’s movements by using her chains. Immobilizing Shido, both kiss him at the same time, telling him to come back to his senses. After Shido is saved, the Yamai Sisters were among the group who walked in on Tohka kissing Shido. While Kaguya praises Tohka for being so bold, Yuzuru responds that Kaguya is secretly jealous. Nia Creation As Shido discusses, the situation with Nia to Kotori, Kaguya’s voice can be heard asking Shido to offer a sacrifice of food to her stomach. Then, Yuzuru tells Shido that Kaguya wants to eat some of his delicious food, which causes Kaguya to yell at Yuzuru for twisting her words. After Shido reveals that Kotori use to wet the bed, she lets out a scream from the kitchen. Hearing the loud noise, the sisters ask what happen. However, Kotori quickly changes the topic and tells them that it was about wetting the table. Despite not completely believing it, the two relent and follow Kotori’s orders to set the table for dinner. After the failure of the visual novel plan, Kotori recruits the other Spirits to help create a plan for wining Nia over. Here, Kaguya voices her surprise that Honjou Souji was actually a woman. When Shido asks Kaguya if she reads manga, Yuzuru responds that Kaguya secretly buys Ecchi manga by inserting it between battle manga and sport manga. Then, Kaguya retaliates by saying that the Shoujo manga that Yuzuru always reads have even more explicit scenes. As Yuzuru asks in what regard, Kaguya embarrassingly struggles to come with an answer. However, their discussion is stopped by Kotori, who tells them to save it for later. After Origami comes up with the plan to draw a manga based on Shido’s past experiences with the other Spirits, Yuzuru states that it’s a good idea, which is to be expected from Master Origami. They tell Shido that they have prior experience drawing manga, during their 39th match; they tied again, during their illustration submission showdown. Both of their works got printed together under the title illustrations from twins!. However, before they can start, the conversation is interrupted by Nia, who had hacked into ’s communications system by using her Angel. The Yamai sisters both comment on how angry Nia looked. After Kotori made the sales challenge to Nia at Comico, all the Spirits started drawing an illustration of Shido to see who would be the main artist. Kaguya’s drawing depicted Shido in a hot-blooded Shōnen style. Meanwhile, Yuzuru’s drawing depicted a bishonen Shido drawn in Shōjo style. Both illustrations were drawn very well, so Kotori added them as candidates for the artist position. As Origami presents her drawing, Kotori shrieks upon seeing the inappropriate content. However, both Yuzuru and Miku intensely stare at the picture being drawn. Eventually, it was decided that Natsumi would be the main artist, and that the Yamai Sisters, Origami, and Shido will be the supporting artist. For the next two days the Yamai sisters worked tirelessly on the doujin. During the process, the Yamai Sisters helped with erasing the pencil traces and inking the image before sending it to be scanned into data. During the work process, the Yamai Sisters insisted that Natsumi get some rest, however the younger Spirit refused on the grounds of wanting to try her best to help everyone. After finally finishing their work, both sisters collapsed in exhaustion. During the sales challenge at Comico, they helped sell the doujin by organizing the line. After they tie with Nia in sales, the Yamai Sisters were among the ones overjoyed when Nia said that she would give Shido a second chance. However, their joy was short lived, as Nia started inversing due to Westcott’s actions. Upon Ellen arrival, the Yamai Sisters and Miku assist Tohka in distracting Ellen. However, after Westcott absorbed Nia’s Qlipha Crystal, their group returns to Shido’s side, having sensed that something went wrong. Like everyone else, they were terrified that Westcott gained the ability to use . After Nia recovered from her emergency surgery, Shido takes everyone out to see the first sunrise of the New Year. Like everyone else present, the Yamai Sisters both express their shock when Nia states that every Spirit use to be human. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-14 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 2-10 *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities El Re'em.jpg|El Re'em El Nahash.jpg|El Na'ash DAL_v5_05.png DAL v5 14.png|Ell Kanaph (Light Novel) image3088.png|Ell Kanaph (anime) Raphael Kaguya & Yuzuru.png|Ell Kanaph (Anime) Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Abilities Moves/Attacks: *'Kaguya': El Re'em 穿つ者（エル・レエム）, Ugatsu Mono, lit., "Piercer") *'Yuzuru': El Na'ash 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ）, Imashimeru Mono, lit., "Constrictor") *'Combination Attack': El Kanaph 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ）, Ten o Kakeru Mono, lit., "The Thing That Shoots the Heaven") Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate wind. They can gracefully control the air currents in order to glide through the sky or create a small typhoon. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through the . Trivia *Kaguya and Yuzuru have fought each other for 99 times. The results are 25 wins, 25 loses, and 49 draws. *Yamai has the "Eight" character in her name (「八」舞). It refers to eighth Sephira on the Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Majesty or Splendor." *Oddly Kaguya and Yuzuru's angel is supposed to be Michael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **However, Raphael and Michael are said to co-operate on the governing of the 6th and 8th sephirot, therefore both can be said to be affiliates with those sephirot. The fact there are two Yamai spirits likely illustrates the point that it has two governing entities. *The Yamai sisters' Astral Dress's name is 'Elohim Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts or Armies." (Derived from the two Hebrew word: "Elohim" Which means God in Hebrew and "Tzabaoth" a Hebrew word which means "Host" or "Armies"). *Their angel, Raphael's name means in Hebrew was "God has healed" or "God's healer," Which "Raphael" was one of the Seven Archangel that appeared in the Book of Tobit. *After hearing that they were originally one being, Reine theorizes that Kaguya and Yuzuru have their own unique Path that circulates Spirit powers between the two of them. She compares it to the Path which Shido establishes after sealing a Spirit. *The Yamai sisters appear in the Date a Live OVA as a cameo at the arcade which Tohka and Shido are at. **Coincidentally, Yoshino made a cameo in Episode 3 next to an arcade Tohka and Shido were at before her official introduction as well. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters